


Des larmes pour ceux qui ne pleurent pas

by SuperbiaTheFirst



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperbiaTheFirst/pseuds/SuperbiaTheFirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les larmes n'étaient pas toujours un signe de faiblesse comme on pouvait le croire. Elles pouvaient aussi être un signe de force, un symbole d'espoir ou une manière de tourner la page mais pour cela il fallait encore savoir pleurer sans se noyer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des larmes pour ceux qui ne pleurent pas

Lenalee était très jeune quand ses parents sont morts. Elle n'avait conservé quasiment aucun souvenir d'eux et la plupart des choses qu'elle savait à propos de ceux-ci venait de son frère. Si elle savait aujourd'hui à quoi ils ressemblaient, c'était grâce aux photos que son frère lui montrait. Elle ne connaissait ses parents qu'à travers les récits qu'il lui rapportait. Toutefois, il y avait deux choses dont elle avait gardé personnellement le souvenir.

La première était le parfum que portait sa mère. Lenalee ignorait comment c'était possible de se souvenir ainsi d'une odeur alors qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de garder son visage gravé dans sa mémoire. Pourtant, c'était le cas, elle se souvenait de ce parfum aux effluves de pomme accompagné d'un subtil zeste de fleur d'oranger. Cette odeur l'avait bercée dans son enfance et aujourd'hui elle l'accompagnait chaque jour. En traversant par pur hasard un marché de Roumanie, elle avait senti cette senteur de pomme et en un instant, elle avait été assaillie par un millier d'émotions. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait s'imaginer être de retour dans son ancienne maison. Elle pouvait se voir assise à la table de la cuisine avec son frère installé juste à côté et elle avait la sensation qu'il y avait une troisième personne dans la pièce juste dans son dos. Des légers bruits de couverts se faisaient entendre comme si cette mystérieuse personne était en train de préparer le repas mais les odeurs de cuisson étaient entièrement masquées par ce parfum de pomme qui embaumait la pièce. Lenalee ne savait pas si cette scène était un souvenir ou une invention de son esprit mais elle se sentait tout à coup nostalgique d'un passé qu'elle avait oublié et elle avait beaucoup de mal à contenir ses larmes. Ses parents lui manquaient subitement et elle aurait voulu pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras ou au moins entendre une dernière fois leur voix. C'était comme si, en sentant cette odeur fruitée, elle était redevenue la petite fille qui avait peur d'être abandonnée. Malgré toute cette tristesse que pouvait lui susciter ce parfum, elle avait demandé au finder qui l'accompagnait, et qui parlait la langue du pays, de l'aider à en acheter un flacon.  
Une fois rentrée au QG, elle avait été s'isoler dans sa chambre car elle voulait l'essayer sur elle avant d'aller voir son frère. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi c'était aussi important pour elle mais elle voulait que son frère sente aussi cette senteur tout droit sortie de leur enfance. Mais Komui n'eut pas la réaction à laquelle Lenalee s'était attendue. Elle pensait qu'il l'aurait reconnue immédiatement mais il n'en fut rien. Il avait remarqué que sa petite sœur s'était parfumée mais il ne semblait pas se souvenir de cette odeur. Il avait fait une énième scène sur le fait que sa petite sœur chérie grandissait. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et s'était mis à pleurer, la suppliant d'attendre encore un peu avant de devenir une vraie femme et de l'abandonner pour filer avec son grand amour. La plupart des gens présents ignorèrent ce spectacle, habitué à la bizarrerie de Komui et Lenalee fit semblant d'être gênée mais au fond, elle aimait quand son frère se comportait ainsi. C'était sa façon de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait et qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Une fois calmé, il lui avait néanmoins dit que ce parfum lui allait à merveille et depuis lors, Lenalee le portait tous les jours.  
Ces effluves de pomme et de fleur d'oranger faisaient maintenant intégralement partie d'elle. La tristesse et la mélancolie qu'elle ressentait les premières fois qu'elle l'avait mis avait fini par disparaître. Ce parfum était celui que portait sa défunte mère mais il était aussi son parfum à elle, une sorte de signature personnelle que tous le monde semblait apprécier et complimentait.  
C'était une odeur saisonnière dont elle se parait avec fierté et honneur.

La seconde chose dont Lenalee se souvenait à propos de ses parents était l'infinie tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle avait compris qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais. Elle en avait pleuré durant des jours et des jours. Elle avait cru que son monde s'était effondré et que plus jamais elle ne pourrait être heureuse. Mais son frère avait été là pour la consoler. Il avait séché ses larmes peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il avait du le faire car Lenalee avait toujours été une enfant sensible qui pleurait facilement. Elle pouvait pleurer pour la mort d'un petit papillon ou pour une assiette brisée et la mort de ses parents n'avait rien arrangé. Cette période de sa vie avait été remplie de larmes et les autres enfants, qui avaient été dans un premier temps très gentils avec elle, avaient fini par se lasser de son côté pleurnichard, et après un temps, ils s'étaient mis à se moquer d'elle et à l'exclure. Il n'y avait que son frère qui ne semblait pas être fatigué de sa sensiblerie.  
Après une nouvelle crise de larmes, il l'avait prise sur ses genoux et avait expliqué à Lenalee qu'il existait deux manières de pleurer : une mauvaise et une bonne. La première consistait à s'enfermer dans sa tristesse, à s'isoler du monde extérieur et à se laisser complètement submergé au point de se noyer dans ses propres larmes. Les gens qui pleuraient ainsi finissaient par oublier la raison même de leur tristesse et devenaient aveugles aux belles choses que la vie avait à leur offrir.  
Ensuite, la seconde manière consistait à se servir de ses larmes pour soulager ses peines. On les laissait couler pour qu'elles viennent effacer nos souffrances et les emporter au loin. Une fois les larmes taries, on pouvait passer à autre chose et reprendre le cours de sa vie aux côtés de ceux qui nous aimaient. Après cette discussion, Lenalee s'était promise que jamais elle ne se noierait dans ses larmes.  
Cependant, elle n'était pas parvenue à tenir cette promesse le jour où on l'arracha à son frère pour la plonger dans une guerre dont elle ignorait tout. Privée de son frère et de son seul support, elle avait fini par se noyer. Elle avait fini par sombrer dans un océan de chagrin. Elle n'entendait plus et ne voyait plus ce qui l'entourait. Son univers entier avait été englouti, elle restait immergée, incapable de remonter à la surface par elle-même.

C'était son frère qui était à nouveau venu à son secours. Il l'avait retrouvée et lui promettait qu'ils resteraient toujours ensemble, que plus jamais ils ne seraient séparés. Cette période de sa vie, séparée de son frère, avait été la pire, bien pire que celle qui avait suivie la mort de ses parents, et elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde revivre cet enfer qu'elle avait en partie créé. Submergée, elle avait oublié les paroles de son frère, elle s'était noyée et elle n'avait pas su se montrer forte. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à fuir et avait ignoré ces belles choses qui l'entouraient. Elle avait jugé trop vite les membres du BlackOrder. Dans son esprit de petite fille, ils étaient tous pareils. Il n'y avait que Kanda qui avait su trouver grâce à ses yeux et c'était seulement parce qu'il était presque de son âge. Aurait-il été plus âgé, Lenalee n'aurait certainement pas osé s'approcher de lui. Elle n'avait pas su voir tous ces gens qui avaient essayé de l'aider et de lui remonter le moral. Elle n'avait pas entendu les mots de réconfort ou les blagues que les scientifiques lui racontaient pour la faire sourire. Elle n'avait pas senti la douceur avec laquelle l'infirmière traitait ses blessures. Elle avait ignoré tous ces efforts, ces tentatives de rentre son séjour plus agréable, elle n'avait vu que la cruauté d'une minorité. Si elle s'était tenue à sa promesse, elle aurait pu voir tout cela.  
Alors elle réitéra son désir de ne plus jamais se noyer…

À partir de ce jour, elle ne laissa couler ses larmes que pour effacer ses peines et l'aider à avancer. Chaque larme versée lui donnait un peu plus de force pour tenir le coup dans cette guerre. Avec le temps, elles se firent de plus en plus rares parce qu'elle devenait de plus en plus forte. Elle était arrivée à un point où la douleur physique et les blessures ne la faisaient plus pleurer. Les cicatrices s'accumulaient sur son corps d'adolescente mais elle avait appris à les accepter, elles étaient le signe de sa détermination à mettre un terme à cette guerre. Elle ne pleurait plus, non plus, à la vue des Akumas car elle n'en avait plus peur. Il fut en temps où elle en faisait des cauchemars mais ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre d'eux, qu'elle était assez forte que pour les vaincre.  
Quand elle prenait le temps de s'arrêter et de regarder le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru, elle en était fière. Elle n'était plus la même, elle n'était plus la petit fille pleurnicharde, elle était devenue une jeune femme courageuse qui était capable de mettre les hommes au tapis. Pourtant, malgré toute cette progression, il restait quand même une chose qui la faisait pleurer systématiquement. Ce n'était pas les morts car après un certain temps, il y avait comme une résignation qui s'installait, les morts faisaient partie de la guerre et Lenalee avait cessée de pleurer la mort de toutes les victimes innocentes, elle préférait garder ses larmes pour sa nouvelle famille, pour toute la souffrance que ces gens avaient à subir. En réalité, si elle pleurait aujourd'hui, c'était pour eux, pour ces personnes qui l'avaient accueillie au sein de leur famille et en particulier pour ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à le faire.

Lavi faisait partie du BlackOrder depuis 5 mois lorsqu'un jour, il rentra d'une mission couvert de blessures. Lenalee s'était immédiatement jetée à son cou quand elle l'avait vu arrivé ainsi. La façon qu'il avait de se tenir debout et le regard qu'il avait troublait Lenalee. Elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose s'était très mal passé. Lavi lui avait alors expliqué que leur train avait été pris en embuscade par des Akumas. Des dizaines de passagers avaient été tués ainsi que les deux finders qui l'accompagnaient. Quant à Bookman, il avait été gravement blessé et était actuellement à l'infirmerie en train de se faire soigner. Le jeune homme semblait se contenir en racontant cela mais Lenalee savait que Lavi avait encore quelques difficultés à garder cette neutralité qu'on demandait aux Bookmans. Même si son visage parvenait à rester impassible, la jeune fille pouvait voir la souffrance dans son regard et elle repensât aux paroles de son frère et comment les larmes pouvait emporter la souffrance au loin. Comment pouvaient faire ces personnes qui ne pleuraient pas ? Comment faisaient-elles pour effacer leur douleur ? Est-ce qu'elles aussi, elles pouvaient se noyer si aucune larme ne coulait ? À moins qu'elles ne finissent par étouffer à tenter de les contenir ? Cette idée la bouleversa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne le réalise. Cette réaction surprit Lavi qui ne savait plus où se mettre, il tenta de réconforter Lenalee en prenant son bras et en lui expliquant qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour lui ou pour Bookman que tout allait bien mais ces mots lui importaient peu. La jeune fille aurait souhaité le voir pleurer car pleurer permettait d'apaiser les peines du cœur. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à le lui expliquer, elle ne parvenait plus à parler tellement sa gorge était nouée par ses pleures. Lavi prit alors la jeune fille dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir lâcher l'autre. Lenalee culpabilisait car c'était elle qui était censée consoler son ami et là c'était tout le contraire. Sa sensibilité l'avait empêchée de lui venir en aide. Pourtant quand leur embrassade prit fin, Lavi semblait apaisé. Il avait maintenant un petit sourire aux lèvres et il s'autorisa même une blague et qui n'était pas drôle en soi mais qui les fît rire tout de même tellement elle était stupide. Quand ils se revirent au soir, Lavi était redevenu comme avant, il plaisantait à nouveau et c'était comme si l'incident n'avait jamais eu lieu.  
Ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour-là était un mystère pour Lenalee mais elle savait que son intervention avait aidé Lavi d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle comprit que certaines personnes s'interdisaient de pleurer, peut-être qu'elles pensaient que pleurer était pour les faibles. Elles ne se doutaient pas un seul instant que pleurer rendait plus fort. Les larmes apportaient un nouveau souffle de vie à ceux qui avaient perdu tout espoir et permettaient de tourner la page. C'est pour cette raison que Lenalee avait décidé que si des personnes comme Lavi ou Kanda, comme son frère ainsi que tous les autres membres de la congrégation retenaient leurs larmes... alors elle pleurerait à leur place. Ainsi, elle leur montrerait que pleurer ne faisait aucun mal mais aussi qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait et qui tenait à eux... Après tout, ils formaient tous une grande famille maintenant, ils devaient se serrer les coudes et c'est ce que faisait Lenalee à chaque larme qu'elle versait... C'était sa façon de montrer son soutien...

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas peu fier de poster enfin ma première fanfiction, j'espère juste que je n'ai pas laissé de faute d'orthographe. J'ai relu ce one-shot 4 fois et à chaque fois, je trouvais de nouvelles petites choses qui clochaient et le fait que je n'arrêtais pas de retoucher des phrases qui ne plaisaient pas n'aidait en rien mon travail de correction. En tout cas, s'il reste la moindre faute n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaires ou par MP.  
> J'espère aussi que vous avez appréciez cette histoire. Je l'ai écrite en hommage au personnage de Lenalee qui malheureusement est trop souvent oublié ou relégué au second plan alors qu'elle ne mérite pas ce traitement. En plus dans un univers comme celui de D.Gray-Man qui ne présente pas beaucoup de personnages féminins récurrents, c'est dommage que le fandom la laisse ainsi de côté malgré son importance.


End file.
